jens_lorefandomcom-20200213-history
The Timeline
Timeline 1941: * Fukushima Academy is created in Azabu. 1963: * Hiro is born. * Ikari is born. 1965: * Kumo is born. 1967: * Junji is born. * Oda is born. 1969: * Furaito is born. * Kizuato is born. 1970: * Uebu is born. * Hana is born. 1971: * Choki is born. 1979: * Gen is born. 1981: * Nora is born. * Hun is born. 1982: * Nora is born. 1980: * Junji starts to cannibalize. 1983: * Ito is born. * Kumo murders Mana and eats her. * Aoi is born. 1984: * Yoshi is born. * Ikari and Kumo meet. * Shurui is born. 1985: * Antonie is born. * Aia is born. * Genki is born. 1986: * Shini is born. * Junji has formed a kakuja. 1987: * Antonie’s family from Paris, France to Tokyo, Japan. * Kavya is born. * Choki is on the rise to power in the fourth ward. * Asahi is born. * Mie is born. * Dazu is born. 1988: * Shini’s father leaves for the first time. * Junji kills her medical professor and class. * Teaser is born. * Twins Airesu and Jiggy are born. * Hun starts to cannibalize. 1989: * Choki forms his first batch of gang members. 1990: * Shini first releases her kagune. * Kavya’s father leaves for Japan. * The first ghoul fight club happens. 1991: * Choki starts gathering girls to work for him, forming a small prostitution ring. 1992: * Junji gets caught by the CCG, her home is raided. She barely saves Yoshi and leaves her husband and children for dead. * Kamisori is born. * Mayotta is born 1993: * Hiro starts his frequent trips to Kyoto. * Senso is born. 1994: * Shini learns that her mother spends time with men for money. * Hiro falls for Kumo. * Shini learns what love is. * Kuroiko and Moji are born. 1996: * Fumio and Moko are born. * Kavya’s mother is killed by Jamaica’s CCG branch while out hunting, her father ( Daniel ) comes to retrieve her days later and brings her back to Japan. * Shiruku is born. 1997: * Shini learns the baseline of what sex is via walking in on her mother, she ended up getting a brief summary of her mother’s form of work. * Shini starts eating herself due to lack of food in the house. * Kavya has been living in the fourth ward for a year. * Hun’s kakuja is fully formed. 2000: * Hiro kills Shini’s father. * Shini eats her mother. * Shini gets get first mask. * Regamay is formed by Hun. 2001: * Shini has been living with Hiro for a year, her crush on Yoshi had formed, at the time he’s seventeen. * Shini earns her name the Jorogumo by the CCG. * Shini starts cannibalizing. * Shini meets Goro, Suki, and Reo. * Shini ends up in a short-term relationship with Goro, only to brutally kill him in front of most of the ghouls populating the fourth ward. * She meets Choki that night who tells her to talk to him when she’s older. * Shini’s kakuja begins to form. * Daniel is killed by Choki for invading his turf. * Kavya is spared and Choki tells her to find him when she’s older for a “better life”. * Junji joins Aogiri. * Shini meets Asahi. 2002: * Hiro brings Teaser into the household, at the time he is fourteen. * Hiro introduces Moko into the household, she was six at the time. * Kavya meets Shini, they fight over a dumpster. * Aia starts working as one of Choki’s errand girls. * Genki joins Aogiri. * Moji and Kamisori join the clowns. 2003: * Hiro is arrested. * Shini starts meeting with Choki and falls in love with him. * Shini squashes the beef with Kavya and ends up becoming close to her. * Shini starts working at a low run sex shop in the fourth ward where she meets Ito, her manager after saving his ass from ghouls he owed money to. * Shini’s kakuja is fully formed. * Airesu and Jiggy join the Clowns. 2004: * Shini starts modeling with shady photographers. * Choki starts having her go out with his business partners. * Shini starts dancing in clubs with Kavya in order to earn extra cash. * Aia is promoted in Choki’s ranks and now supervises the fight clubs. * Kizuato loses his left eye to the S rated ghoul Mechakucha. * Kizuato firsts meets Nora after requesting his quinque to be fixed. * Teaser joins the Clowns. 2005: * Yoshi and Shini start a romantic relationship. 2006: * Shini starts acting in pornography. * Nora gets married to Kizuato. * Kamisori is enrolled to Fukushima Academy. * Mayotta runs away and is presumed dead by her brother and father. 2007: * Yoshi bounces from Tokyo, leaving Teaser and Shini alone. * Kamisori starts eating his classmates. 2008: * Shini becomes a sex symbol in Tokyo. * Ito gets her signed to her first brand deal. * She makes many appearances in game shows and is on the covers of multiple magazines. * Kamisori is expelled from Fukushima Academy and is kicked out of his parents' house. * Choki starts to become more controlling of Shini. * Ubeu moves to Tokyo with Shiruku and Senso. * Kamisori comes across HySy Studio in the fourth ward and becomes an employee of Uta’s. 2009: * Kumo joins Aogiri. * Antoine goes back to France to investigate the Pitre. 2010: * The twins Jigoku and Akuma are born. * The relationship between Choki and Shini becomes worse. * Kavya leaves Tokyo after almost being killed by one of Choki’s men. \ * Shini eats Choki alive and takes over the little empire he had formed. * Aia joins Aogiri after the death of Choki. * Jiggy and Asahi start seeing each other. 2011: * Shini has taken over a decent part of the fourth ward. * Kavya has returned, and Shini has formed a business-like relationship with Roma Hoito. * Antonie returns to Japan to aid in the Aogiri investigation. * Jiggy and Asahi break up. * Yoshi returns to Tokyo. * Aia leaves Aogiri, dragging Kuroiko with her in order to join Regamay. 2012: * Regamay becomes a threat to Aogiri, the CCG, and the Clowns. 2013: * Moko joins the Quinx Squad.